


Day to Day

by obnoxious_enigma



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obnoxious_enigma/pseuds/obnoxious_enigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kent is a terrible boyfriend and spends too much time talking to his cat</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kent Parson was a terrible boyfriend. No, he didn’t forget an anniversary or forget to call. He certainly did not cheat or anything of that nature. But when the Falconers did not make the playoffs this year, he was happy. Being honest with himself, Kent was thrilled. And no, contrary to belief, it was not because his old ex, Jack Zimmermann, was on the team. (In fact, him and Jack had reconciled and become rather good friends with each other. Jack’s new boyfriend, Eric Bittle, had even sent Kent a pie on his birthday last year. Though Kent suspected it was more for Tater who had been visiting at the time rather than for him.) No, Kent was happy because it meant his new boyfriend, Alexei Mashkov, was coming to stay with him for two whole weeks before returning to Russia. 

Usually once the season was over, Alexei went right back to Russia. It was not that he did not enjoy the United States or did not want to spend time with Kent or his teammates and friends, but Tater had a large family in Russia who he rarely saw and constantly missed. As Tater had told Kent last year when he left only five days after loosing in the seventh game of the conference finals, “Preseason start too quickly. Not much time.” Kent had pouted for a week afterwards but only, Kit Purrson, his cat knew that. 

But this year, there were no playoffs for Alexei. And yes, Kent should feel terrible, but this gave Alexei extra time between seasons, and he had chosen to spend two weeks of it in Las Vegas. Two whole weeks. Kent could not be more excited. This wasn’t some frantic weekend trip or a night or two between games. This was a solid two weeks with Tater and Kent could not have been happier. 

The problem was Alexei was not happy. Since realizing the Falconers were not even getting a chance to compete for the Cup, Tater had been uncharacteristically gloomy. His wide, bright smile was subdued and though he always tried to sound his usual happy self during interviews with the press or Skypes with Kent, Kent knew him well enough to see it was seriously bothering him and Kent was determined to change that. These two weeks would be perfect for Alexei and he would make sure of it. 

He was already planning everything he and Tater would do together around his own demanding schedule as the Aces still had games and practices throughout Tater’s visit. And if he happened to talk to his cat about his plans, well no one else was in his apartment to hear it. 

“And then Tuesday, I thought I could drive him to the Hoover Dam after morning practice and…“ 

“Meow” 

“Yes, I know it’s hot and boring, but Tater has a soft spot for American landmarks.”

“Meow” 

“Your right, he does have a soft spot for everything but…”

“Meow”

“Well I didn’t ask for your opinion in the first place.” Kent sighed and sat down on his sleek, black couch. Not the most comfortable piece of furniture but it fit with the modern aesthetic of his apartment. Why did his cat have to be such a critic? “You don’t even like Tater, so why do you care?”

Kit gave one last meow before jumping on Kent demanding to be petted. “Fine but you are going to have to get up when Tater calls. I want to Skype him tonight and my laptop is in the kitchen”

“Meow”

“No, I’m not using my phone. Tater looks much better on bigger screen.” Kent smiled. He only allowed himself to be this sappy when it was just Kit and him.

As if on cue, his phone started ringing and Tater’s face lit up the screen. 

“Hey Tater,” Kent started, already pushing Kit off and heading to the kitchen. “Let me just grab my laptop and we can Skype.”

“Kenny, I not wanting to Skype tonight. I very tired. Long press interview today.” 

Kent deflated and sat back down. He really wanted to talk to Alexei tonight but he more upset about the weariness in his boyfriend’s voice. “Those reporters need to lay the fuck off. Want to talk about it, Tates?” Kent knew more than anyone how hard the press could be. With his late night clubbing antics plus his standoffish attitude, he was a PR nightmare and often had to deal with shitty reporters. 

“No. I just sleep now. Big day coming up soon. I pack tomorrow and we see each other soon, yes?”

“Ya, Tates. We’ll see each other soon.” _Though not soon enough,_ Kent thought. 

Suddenly, Kent heard a clash in the kitchen and sprang to his feet. Once he got in there though, he knew should have realized it was only Kit trying to reach her food. _Shit, I forgot about Mouse._

Mouse was Alexei’s dog and would be joining Alexei during his visit. _Fuck. I’ll probably need to get him food. Alexei won’t bring some with him, will he? And then I’ll probably need a bowl and some treats too. Maybe toys? Kit likes hers but what do dogs like? Shit, what food does Mouse even eat? Maybe I should wait for Alexei and we can shop together? But what if Mouse is hungry after the trip? Kit is always hungry but she is just greedy._

Lost in thought, Kent barely realized Alexei on the phone with him. “—Alright Kenny. Goodnight. I lo—“

“Wait, Alexei. What kind of dog food does Mouse eat? I want to make sure I have it before you arrive?” 

Tater chuckled and named the brand. “Kenny, you sure you want Mousey to being there? I understand if not. I give Mousey to Jack to watch no problem.”

This time Kent laughed imagining Jack taking care of Alexei’s dog. Contrary to his name, Mouse was in no way small. The first time Kent met him, the Newfoundland had almost knocked him down with his massive body. He could almost imagine Eric who was considerably smaller than him, being crushed when Mouse decided he wanted to cuddle. 

“No, Tater, its fine, really. Bring Mouse with you. It’s about time our pets were acquainted.” Even as he said this, Kent knew Kit would want nothing to do with the giant, slobbery mass of fur that would be occupying the house in three days. “I’m sure Kit will love him.” Kit glared at Kent as if she could tell what was going to happen.

Tater laughed again. A sound that always sent butterflies to his stomach much to Kent’s dismay. “Okay, Kenny. I bring Mousey, and Kit and Mousey become best friends, yes? Now I sleep and see you soon. Goodnight Kenny. Love you.”

Like always, Kent’s heart fluttered when he heart those words from Alexei’s sweet, Russian voice. “Love you too, Tater. See ya soon.” Kent hung up the phone and sighed. “When did I become such a love-struck idiot?”

“Meow.” Kit Parrson said as she stared at Kent accusingly.

“I guess you’re right, my image will be ruined forever,” he sighed dramatically. But really, right now, Kent could not care about his image. He was going to make sure that the next two weeks would be perfect for Tater.


	2. Chapter 2

For the tenth time that night, Kent Parson angrily pressed the continue watching button on Netflix. Bingeing some stupid TV show was the last thing he wanted to be doing but this was what his life had come too. Yawning, he glanced at the clock reading 2:30 am. _Fucking airplanes and their fucking delays,_ Kent thought. Alexei was supposed to arrive tonight. Hell, he would have been here now if his plane hadn’t been fucking delayed. 

His day had been stressful enough considering tonight had been the first game of the series against the Sharks. First, his right wing on the second line had been put on day to day from an old shoulder injury flaring up, which meant the whole line dynamics would be off that night. Then, some idiot defensemen had checked him into the boards breaking his hockey stick in the process costing him valuable seconds to recover. And though the Aces won in overtime thanks to a lucky shot, it was only after they were forced to pull their goalie in the final minutes to tie up the game. That was not how Kent wanted the first game of the series to go. But the worse thing to happen that day was Alexei calling before the game to say his plane was not leaving till later.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to pick you up at the airport? I don’t have morning practice tomorrow so I can wait up,” Kent had asked over the phone.

“No. I get in very late. You sleep, Kenny. I’ll be fine.” 

Kent had sighed, “Fine, but I’m not sleeping till you get here. What kind of host would I be if I weren’t awake to greet you?”

Alexei laughed. Due to their chaotic schedules, they had both countless times crept into each other’s apartment while the other was out or asleep. “Okay Kenny. I call before plane leaves. You go win game. See you soon.”

That had been over eight hours ago and all Kent had gotten was a text reading, “CONGRATS KENNY! Good job : ) :) Boarding plane now” at 10 o’clock. And though that text had made him feel better about his frankly awful game, it meant Tater wasn’t getting in till around four. Probably even later considering he had to get a taxi and head to Kent’s apartment. 

_Two more hours,_ Kent thought. _Two more hours and he’ll call and he’ll be here and everything will be fine._

Kent didn’t make it two more hours. He didn’t even make it twenty more minutes. It was a stupid idea to watch Netflix in bed and he fell asleep with his laptop still playing episodes next to him.  
\-------------------------------------------  
His phone was what woke him up five hours later. The persistent beeping and vibrating pulled him into consciousness enough to realize he forgot to turn off his morning alarm the night before, as he usually had to get up for morning practice. Kent was all set to turn off the alarm and throw his phone against the wall when he realized something. _Where the hell was Alexei?_

He had no missed calls, no voicemails, no texts, and there was certainly no large Russian in the bed next to him where he should be. Immediately, Kent went into panic mode. _What if something happened to his plane? What if he got lost on his way to apartment? What if something happened to him? WHAT IF HE’S HURT?_ Okay so maybe Kent was a tad bit over protective of his boyfriend but why shouldn’t he be? Tater was worth it. 

Kent sprang out of his bed, grabbed his car keys from off the dresser, and threw open the door, only to immediately trip over something after walking through it.

“Motherfucker! What the hell?” Kent yelled from the floor where he was gripping the knee that hit the ground first. 

“Kenny?”

Instantly, Kent’s head looked up, recognizing the voice. There on the couch, feet hanging over the edge, was Alexei Mashkov stretching his long arms as he yawned.

“Alexei! You’re here!” Kent quickly got up and walked over to the couch (well ran to the couch but he wasn’t going to admit that) to envelop Alexei in a hug. “Why are you on the couch? Why didn’t you text me?”

“Got in very late. Didn’t want to wake you. You played hard game yesterday,” Alexei said while yawing again. “Besides Mousey would be waking you up if let in bedroom. He is being very excited to see you.” Alexei gestured to the bedroom door where Mouse had taken to laying down. _So that’s what I tripped over,_ Kent thought.

“Well you still should have come in. I nearly had a heart attack when I thought you hadn’t got it this morning.”

“Oh Kenny. You worry too much. You need to- ah – how you say? Freeze.”

Kent smiled. “You mean I need to chill.”

“Yes, you should chill. Though that be difficult in Vegas, no? Very hot. No freezing here.” Kent laughed at his boyfriend. He missed this. Being able to talk to him in person without hundreds of miles separating them. Being able to look clearly into Tater’s big, brown eyes. Though right now, that was proving a bit difficult as those eyes kept dropping close. 

“Come on, off the couch,” Kent said, pulling Alexei’s arm up. “You look exhausted and that couch is horrible to sleep on. I bet you didn’t sleep at all on your trip, did you?” He started leading Alexei to the bedroom. 

“Too bumpy. Very scary for woman next to me but I comfort her. She follow Kit on Instagram now.” Alexei smiled at his accomplishment but his grin soon turned into a yawn. “Very nice lady too. She traveling to California for her sister. Sister not well, just –“ Alexei yawned again. “She just got—“

“You can tell me all about it later, promise. But right now you are going back to sleep.” Kent laid down on the bed pulling Alexei down with him.

“Alright Kenny. We sleep now, don’t worry.” Alexei gave Kent a quick kiss on his forehead and wrapped his arms around him. “Oh I forget! Mousey, come!” As if he were waiting just for this moment (which he probably was), the giant Newfoundland dog came bounding into the bedroom, jumped onto Kent nearly crushing him, and started slobbering all over his face.

Kent tried to push him off to no avail. “Alright. Alright. Yes, its nice too see you too, Mouse.” Unlike Kit, who despised Tater, often hissing at him or scratching him when Tater tried to pet her, Mouse was overly fond of his owner’s boyfriend. “Seriously, Tater. Help me out. Your dog is kissing me more than you have.” 

“Awww, Kenny. Mousey just be missing you, that’s all,” Alexei teased. 

“Well, he can find a different way to show it.” Mouse gave Kenny another a lick. “He’s getting dog drool all over my bed and in my hair! I’m going to have to shower again before practice now.”

“Alright. I stop him.” Alexei gave Mouse a command in Russian and the dog immediately stopped. _Why can’t I get Kit to listen to me like that?_ Kent thought. Mouse curled up next Kent and rested his furry head on Kent’s stomach. “Goodnight, Kenny.”

“More like good morning,” Kent grumbled, still a bit annoyed at all the slobber. However, once he rested his head on Tater’s chest, feeling his arms around him and hearing his calming heartbeat slow down as he drifted off, slobber or not, Kent could not be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, this chapter is just as terrible as the first but it looks like im gonna continue writing this story no matter how horrible it is. I actually have plans for an actual plot to happen so stick around if that sounds like something that might be interesting. Again, comments would be lovely so I could improve, and the comments and the kudos you have already given me have made me soooo freaking happy like seeing them made my life : ) <3\. Thanks again for reading


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up the second time that morning was much more pleasant than the first. For one thing, it technically wasn’t even the morning anymore seeing as it was one in the afternoon. More importantly though, waking up in a bed next to Alexei Mashkov was certainly Kent’s favorite way to start the day. 

As much as he’d rather stay in bed all day, Kent did have practice in two hours and had to get up. Waking up Tater though did prove a challenge as the Russian giant refused to move.

“Tater, come on, wake up already,” Kent said, trying to roll Alexei over to his back. He got no response. “Don’t you want to get breakfast before practice, you big oaf?” Kent gave Alexei another push. This time, there was some mumbling in Russian and a pillow thrown at him.

“Fine, you asked for this,” Kent said as he left the bedroom, went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of ice water. “I’m sorry Tater but you are not spending our first morning completely in bed.” He poured the glass.

Alexei’s reaction was instantaneous. He shot out of bed, looking alarmed. There was water dripping down his body. “Kenny! How could you? You betray me!” He shook his head getting some water out of hair.

Kent started laughing. “I’m sorry Tater but you sleep like a log. I had to wake you up somehow.”

“Fine, but now I be getting payback.” He reached behind him to grab an old glass of water that was sitting on the bedside table. Kent stopped laughing. “Come on Kenny, it is only being fair.”

Kent began backing up. “Don’t you dare Tater!” Alexei kept stepping forward. “Come on, it was just a joke!”

“I am sorry Kenny but I must be doing this.” However, before he could throw the glass of water, Kent turned and ran to the kitchen, grabbing the sink hose. 

“Don’t come any closer, Mashkov,” Kent warned, pointing the hose at him with one hand and preparing to turn the faucet with the other.

Alexei paused for a moment. “But I miss you so much, how can I be staying away?” With that he lunged forward, threw the glass of water at Kent’s face, and began wrestling him over the hose. 

Quickly reacting, Kent had turn on the sink as soon as Alexei had moved. Now though with him struggling over the hose, both of them were getting wet. “Let go, Tater! You’re getting us soaked!”

“No, you first letting go!” Tater had responded moving one hand to Kent’s waist, an area where Kent would not admit he was possibly, slightly, perhaps a little ticklish. 

“Stop it. That’s… That’s not fair…come on… Stop…stop it already.” Kent could barely talk between laughing.

“I stop when you let go, Kenny,” Alexei said while wiggling him fingers under Kent’s shirt. However, unfortunately for Alexei, the increased contact only made Kent struggle more, pushing him away and causing him to slip on the already wet floor. Unfortunately, for Kent, Alexei brought him down with him. 

“Fuck! Alexei, are you okay?” While Alexei’s large body had cushioned Kent, Alexei himself had landed on the hard tiled floor. “Shit, are you hurt? Did you hit your head?”

Alexei groaned. “I think I let go now.” Miraculously, somehow Alexei had managed to maintain a grip on the sink hose while falling. It now swung against the counter, water still flowing from it. 

Kent smiled at boyfriend. “Come on, lets go dry off.” He got up and extended his hand to help Alexei up. “Maybe if we hurry, we can still grab some food.” 

\----------------------------------------

Unfortunately, they ended up not having time to get food before practice, which was not Kent’s fault. Well maybe a little. He had insisted to also take a shower instead of just drying off. (“Why must you shower? You are already wet,” Alexei had argued. Kent loved his boyfriend but he really didn’t understand Kent’s routine for proper hair treatment. ) Then after the shower, Kent got out to find Kit and Mouse had been introduced and Kit was now sleeping on top of Mouse which was just too cute to not stop and take of picture of it for instagram. And perhaps somewhere in between it all, him and Alexei had gotten _distracted_ so really Alexei was as much to blame as Kent was. 

By the time Kent was ready, he only had 30 minutes till practice so they settled for cereal on the couch ( _which was as good as any café_ Kent thought). Alexei sat on one end, feet on the coffee table, recounting the life story of the women next to him on the plane, while Kent sat on the other end, feet tucked beneath Alexei, listening to his boyfriend’s relaxing voice. If this had been a few years ago, Kent would have thrown up at the thought of something so sickening domestic and sweet, but with Alexei, he could have done this all day. Eventually though, he did had to leave for practice. He gave Alexei one last kiss goodbye and headed over to the rink.

Practice went well. The new rookies had now settled in a little after playing in their first NHL playoff and it seemed like his right ring would be clear to play tomorrow night. The win had boosted the team’s morale (even if it was a bad game) and Kent felt a bit more confident about their prospects for the rest of the playoffs. 

Kent had just come off the ice after finishing one last lap around the rink when he saw a commotion by the exit. Most of his team was crowded in the door, bending down and struggling to get closer to something that Kent could not see.

“Move over, I want to see,” he heard one player say trying to push their way into the group.

“Aw look he likes me!” another player that Kent couldn’t see said.

“Nah, he’s just licking the sweat of your face.” _Well that’s strange_ Kent thought. He walked further into the locker room hoping to see what might be causing this excitement, but trying to see over large hockey players, most still in their gear, proved to be impossible. Kent was about to give up and just use his power as captain to clear the way, when a very familiar head stood up above the others.

“Tater? What the hell are you doing here?” Kent asked surprised. “I thought you were staying in today.”

“ Hello Kenny! Mouse wanted a walk so I take him to see you skate. But they not let us in arena so we come back way and now Mousey makes friends with the Aces.” Alexei explained. 

“What the hell, Parse? Why didn’t you tell us Mashkov was staying with you?” his teammate, Toms, asked.

Kent shrugged. He had no reason not to tell his team. They all knew his was ‘good friends’ with Alexei. Hell, most of the NHL community knew about the Mashkov/Parse bromance. Both the fans and the PR teams loved it. No one ever suspected anything more than friendship between the two no matter how many times they visited each other or were seen out together. _Thank god for heteronormality_ Kent often thought. Perhaps the real reason, he didn’t tell his team about Tater staying with him was because he wanted to keep Alexei to himself. Kent knew as soon as his team found out about Alexei visiting they would…— 

“Mashkov! You got to come out for victory drinks after we win the game tomorrow! No excuses!”

Well, they would do that. It wasn’t that Kent didn’t want his team to hang out with Tater but it meant less alone time with his boyfriend, which was already too scarce. And sure, everyone knew Tater was a friendly guy so no one blinked an eye at him standing too close to Kent or throwing his arm around him. But there was a difference in spending time as “good friends” and spending time as “boyfriends.”

“Yes, of course I go. I even go if you get consolation drinks instead of victory ones,” Tater teased.

“Blasphemy, Mashkov! Unlike your Falcs, we can hold our own in the playoffs,” Toms responded. 

Even though Toms was joking, Kent saw the slight change in Alexei’s demeanor. It was one of the things Kent prided himself on. Since Alexei was always determined to make the rest of the world happy, he often didn’t share his true emotions. Kent made it his job to be able to tell one smile from another. And right now, Tater went from his genuine, full face, teeth showing smile to a slightly subdued one that to anyone else would be extremely happy but for Tater meant something was bothering him. 

“The way you guys played last night, it probably will be for consolation drinks,” Kent said to a chorus of disagreements. He grabbed his bag and headed towards Alexei. “Come on, Tater. I’ll walk back with you and Mouse to the apartment.”

There was another round of boos about the possible loss of Mouse, so Alexei ( _because that man is too nice_ Alexei thought) let everyone get a few more moments with him. Eventually, though Kent was able to drag the both of them out and start heading back to his apartment.

“Sorry about my teammates Tates. They’re a bunch of assholes sometimes.” Kent eventually said. 

“No, no. Kenny, teammates are fine. Very nice.”

“Ya, but they upset you. Are you okay?”

“Of course, Kenny. I’m fine. Do not worry.” Alexei responded but once again he face gave him away. Alexei was apparently not fine. _It had to be more than the playoffs_ Kent thought. The Falconers had lost in the past, why was it bothering Alexei so much. Kent did not care what Alexei said. He was not fine and Kent was going to find out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh look its more mindless fluff! or what i call it, my sad attempt of beginning a stupid plot...any way, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE KUDOS AND COMMENTS, seeing them makes me so freaking happy. Thank you again for reading


	4. Chapter 4

Kent had first met Tater the first time he played the Falconers after Jack had joined them. Obviously, he had heard of Alexei Maskov before (who hadn’t heard of the Falconers’ giant, Russian recruit who had defied the expectations that he would only be a mindless goon and proved himself a valuable and skillful player) and had versed him throughout the years. But there had never been a time when they were properly introduced. 

That was until the Aces played the Falconers and were invited to go drinking afterwards with the team. Usually, at these things, Kent stayed with his own team. Why waste time getting to know people that you would just have to play against again in the future? Kent never did believe casual friendships. Sure, he was fine with a one-night stand or something where both parties knew nothing would come of it, but why pretend to be make friends with people when you knew you would barely ever see them again. It was a waste of energy and a waste of time. 

However, that night, Kent was going to talk to some Falconers. Well, he was going to talk to one Falconer at least: Jack Zimmermann. The last time they had talked was at that party at Samwell and that had not gone over well. But this time, Kent would make it work. He had to make it work. Jack had been his teammate, his best friend, his first boyfriend and currently they couldn’t even speak to each other civilly. There had been a time when Kent would tell Jack anything but now he would just settle for a decent conversation with the man. Honestly, he missed his old friend. 

So after the game, as soon as his team reached the bar, Kent adjusted his snapback and started walking towards the booth where Jack sat alone, absorbed on his phone. He didn’t even look up as Kent slide into the seat across from him.

Taking a deep breath, he said, “Never thought I see the day that Jack Zimmermann would be absorbed in a cell phone.”

Instantly, Jack’s head shot up, “Kent.”

“Hey Jack.”

“Uhh…What are you doing here?” Jack stumbled over his words and ran a hand through his hair, clearly nervous.

“Well, your team did invite me here. Did you not get the memo?”

“Oh ya. Of course. I just…I just didn’t really expect…I mean I didn’t think you would talk…” Jack’s phone buzzed and he immediately went to read the message, his face growing softer as he did. Then he smiled, typed a response, and looked up, all the previous discomfort gone from his expression. Jack Zimmermann fucking smiled at phone! _Who the hell is this?_ Kent thought.

“Look Kent. I know what you want to talk about but I’m not in the mood tonight to fight you. Let’s be professional about this and just go our separate ways.” Jack looked like he was ready to get up and leave. Kent was just about to respond that no, that’s not what he wants when a booming voice interrupted him.

“Zimbonii! You not leave yet, no? I just be getting here!” A large man with brown hair appeared and slid into the booth next to Jack, trapping him against the wall. “Stay longer. Relax. We play hard game.”

Kent recognized this man as Alexei Mashkov, the Falconers forward who had been pulled in the last three minutes of the game due to a stick to the face. Right now, he couldn’t decide if he was happy or annoyed with this man’s appearance. It looked like Jack was trying to decide the same thing.

“Oh hey Tater. How’s your jaw?” Jack asked.

“Face fine. Look stiches done very nicely.” Alexei leaned forward to show Jack his face. “More importantly, nice goal Zimbonni! Wish I was out on ice to see.”

“Thanks Tater. You played a great game too. Uh have you met Kent Parson, captain of the Aces?”

Alexei turned to face Kent as if he was just noticing him, his face breaking into a large grin as he did. “Oh hello, little Ace captain. You play very good game as well. Very speedy on ice.”

“Little?” Kent asked, raising his eyebrows. Yes, maybe he was on the smaller side for a hockey player but compared to average people, he was still fairly tall. “Maybe compared to a giant like you, Mashkov.”

Alexei laughed. “Please call me Tater.”

“Tater?”

“Like tiny potatoes,” Alexei giggled. _Of course, the Falconers would nickname their Russian, giant after such a stupid thing like tater tots,_ Kent had thought.

“Oh, tiny potatoes. Of course. You played a good game as well. Well, until you ran into a hockey stick. Maybe next time you can avoid the stick and win the game.” 

“You funny player, Kenny. I buy you drink.” Before Kent could protest the use of the horrid nickname of Kenny, Alexei was already calling over a waiter in his booming voice and ordering drinks for them all. From there, Alexei and Kent struck up an easy conversation. Alexei was just so open and friendly, it relaxed Kent in a way not many people could. They talked about everything from Kent’s cats to Alexei’s collection of Snapple bottle caps. Kent almost forgot the tension between him and Jack who was texting quietly across the table. 

Eventually though, Jack spoke up to them. “Sorry Tater. But I really got to leave now. I’ll see ya tomorrow.” Alexei got up so Jack could get out of the booth. As he walked by Kent, he gave a slight head nod and said, “Kent, nice game as always.” 

Seeing this as his last opportunity, Kent grabbed Jack’s arm as he walked past. “Uh, listen Jack. You played a good game and I…uh…and I’m glad whoever you were texting tonight makes you that happy. They’re a lucky person.”

Jack gave him a strange look like he couldn’t decide if Kent was being serious. Deciding that he was, Jack replied, “Thanks Kent. It was nice seeing you again. Maybe next time you’re in town, we could talk some more.”

“I’d really like that, Jack. Thanks.”

“Goodbye, Kent.”

“Bye, Jack.” Jack walked away, and Kent felt as if a weight had been lifted from his chest. Maybe he really could smooth things over with Jack. Maybe they could be friends again.

“You want another drink Kenny?” Alexei voice pulled Kent from his thoughts. He had forgotten the other Falconer was still standing next to the booth.

Kent looked at the time on his phone. _He really should head back to his room now_ Kent thought. But Tater had been so nice to talk to and Kent was in a good mood now. One more drink wouldn’t hurt. “Oh..uh..sure Tater. I’ll take another.” 

From there, it all started to blur. Alexei and Kent continued to drink throughout the night, gradually getting more and more drunk. 

“You know Tater, you got a kind of tall, dark, and handsome vibe going for you.” Kent slurred in his intoxicated state, leaning closer to Alexei.

“And you little ace, have a very…сексуальный…vibe to you.” Alexei practically purred into Kent’s ear. Kent didn’t know what Alexei said, but that Russian had sent shivers down his spine.

“How about…” Kent giggled. “How about, we go back to your place and see if you really are one hot potato?” Sober Kent would really hate drunk Kent for saying that in the morning.

Alexei’s eyes widen. For a second, Kent thought he had read the situation wrong until Alexei started nodding his head desperately. “Yes, Kenny, let’s go, lets go now.” He grabbed Kent’s arm and started pulling Kent towards the exit. 

Alexei called a cab and the next thing Kent remembered was being pushed against an apartment door with a large Russian in front of him. “Kenny, is this okay?” Alexei asked, lips just a breath away from Kent.

Kent leaned forward, placing his lips on Alexei’s. “Yes, Alexei. Yes, its okay,” Kent whispered against Alexei’s mouth. Alexei then took Kent’s hand and lead him towards the bedroom. 

\---------------------------------------

Kent woke up the next morning with Alexei’s arms wrapped around him and a killer hangover. Kent usually wasn’t a cuddler but this felt nice. For a second, he thought about going back to sleep, but then remembered that wasn’t what you did after a one night stand. He should probably leave now and avoid the awkwardness he would have to deal with if Alexei woke up. Kent freed himself from Alexei’s grip (which was not an easy task), put on his clothes, and left. 

Like all his other hookups, Kent thought that would be the end of it. However, that very afternoon, Kent received two texts from an unknown number. The first read, “Hello Kenny! Sorry I oversleep and miss you leaving! Jack gave me your number. Tell Kit I said hello when you get back home :).” This was followed by one sent ten minutes later as if the sender was hesitant about it. “Maybe I visit her when we play Falconers perhaps?”

For a while, Kent didn’t respond. _Was this Alexei’s way of asking for another hookup?_ he thought. _Even worse, did Alexei want an actual relationship?_. Kent hadn’t had a seriously partner since Jack. He didn’t think he deserved one.  
But something about Alexei had made him feel genuinely happy again. Yes, it had only been one drunken night together but Kent felt drawn to the man. Maybe, he could give this a chance, whatever this might be. Kent allowed himself a slight smile as he responded, “Sure Tater, Kit would love that.”

And when Tater showed up at Kent’s apartment three weeks later, a day early for the Aces vs. Falconers game, one hand nervously running through his brown hair and the other holding a boutique of flowers, Kent knew he made the right choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I debated making this a oneshot for some other story but thought it would be a nice chapter to show how Alexei and Kent met. So instead of actual plot (which I promise is coming (though no promises that the plot isnt horrible)), I gave you more mindless fluff, shocker. Again I really want to thank you all who have been leaving kudos and comments, it means the world to me. Whenever I see a new comment, I just can't stop smiling that people care enough about my writing to leave their opinions about it. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH <333


	5. Chapter 5

Thankfully for Kent, Alexei joined the team for victory drinks the next night, not consolation drinks. Unfortunately for Kent, he now had to spend the night not drunkenly clinging to his boyfriend, as he was prone to do when intoxicated. He settled for one arm thrown across Alexei’s shoulder (in a total just friends, casual bro sort of way) and used the other to hold another drink.

“---And then, everything is going crazy right, and I notice my hand is bleeding and I like don’t care cause I’ve had worse and now I can’t turn back so I reach back and just as I am about to grab it, Kit jumps out of the tub and scratches my face! All I tried to do was make her clean and she scratches me! She wouldn’t come near me for a whole week! She just sulked in her cat tree the whole time.” Kent took a breath. “But that my friends is how I got this scar.”

Kent gestured to a prominent scar across his chin that one of the rookies asked him about. Said rookie was now looking baffled, trying to decide if Kent was serious. The rest of the Aces who had all heard this drunken story countless times started laughing, but Alexei took pity on the kid.

Patting the rookie on his shoulder, he said, “Yes, Kit is very feisty cat. Is true what Kenny says, she do not like baths.”

“Come on, Jones. I’ll get you another drink before Parse tells you about the time he brought Kit to get her shots,” Toms said, beginning to lead the rookie away. Most of the other Falconers followed, leaving Kent and Alexei alone.

“Come on, Tater. Let’s head home. I’m tired,” Kent slurred into Tater’s ear.

“No, Kenny. You should enjoy victory with teammates. Very special opportunity,” replied Alexei. Kent yawned. “Though maybe, you do need more rest.”

“Damm right. I do.” Kent smiled. “I need my beauty rest.”

“Alright, Kenny. I go tell your teammates we leaving. Then get cab.” Alexei turned to walk towards where the rest of the team had gathered, giving Kent a chance to ogle at Alexei’s butt. _Thank god for hockey asses_ thought Kent. Turning his head around, Alexei said, “Like what you see Kenny?” and winked before walking away.

A few minutes later, Tater returned with both Swoops and Toms in tow.

“Stealing Mashkov from us already Parse?” Swoops ask.

“Ya, you should let him stay. Show him how a winning NHL team celebrates,” teased Toms, while he jokingly pushed Alexei.

_Shit_ Kent thought. _I was supposed to ask Tater what’s been bugging him. I gotta ask him. Gotta ask him whats wrong. Gotta remember. Gotta remember. Can’t forget. I gotta remember. Damm Tater’s arms look hot in that shirt. No! Gotta see whats wrong. Can’t forget_ Kent continued to think in his drunken state. 

Throwing his arm around Kent’s shoulders (which did not help Kent’s train of thought at all) Alexei said, “You need to be letting your captain rest. Otherwise you will not be winning so much more.”

Laughing Swoops waved them off. “Fine, take him away Mashkov. Let the captain get his beauty rest.”

Leaving the bar, Alexei asked Kent, “You okay, Kenny? You look troubled.”

“I’m fine, Tater,” Kent responded. “Just got to focus.” 

And focus Kent did. As soon as the door closed behind them after entering Kent’s apartment, his drunken self whirled around to Tater and said, “Tater, what’s wrong?”

Alexei looked mostly amused at Kent’s antics . “Nothing is being wrong Kenny,” he smiled.

“No. That’s not true. You’ve only been here like two days but you’ve been sad for like..like…like a long time.” Kent moved closer to Alexei, touching his check. “What’s wrong Tater? I don’t like it when you are sad.”

Taking Kent’s hand in his own, he said, “Nothing’s wrong Kenny. Just a little sad about playoffs.”

Kent pulled back. “Dammit, Alexei! It’s not just the playoffs! I’ve seen you after losses; you’re not like this. I can’t help you if you don’t tell me,” Kent took a breath. “Please, Alexei. Let me help you.”

Alexei paused and looked at Kent. Sighing, he said, “Okay Kenny, I tell you. But only in morning when we both be sober. Okay?”

Seeing that this was the best option he was going to get, Kent agreed.

\-------------------------------

The next morning, Kent woke up early. He had practice again that afternoon and didn’t want to give Alexei the opportunity to avoid their conversation. However, knowing from past experiences Tater was impossible to get up, he went for a run with Mouse before waking up Tater. 

An hour later when Kent got back though, Alexei was already awake, sitting at Kent’s small dining room table, eating cereal. “I am guessing you still be wanting to talk, Kenny.” Alexei said when he saw Kent.

Kent nodded and sat down across from him. “I just want to be there for you, Tater,” he said. 

Sighing, Alexei began. “You know my contract is up after next season, yes?”

“Ya, so?” Guessing where this was going Kent continued, “The Falconers are crazy if they don’t renew it. And even if they don’t, I can’t think of any other team that wouldn’t want to sign you.”

“Thank you Kent but—“

“I mean you are one of the strongest offensive players I know. You were one of the top European drafts back in ’09 and you’ve made multiple all-star games. Who wouldn’t want you on their team?”

“Kenny,” Alexei interrupted. “I am not worried about that. Well not a lot. You see, Falconers have not won Stanley cup in while, not since second year I play and they have not gotten close in past years.”

It was true the Falconers tended to choke in the playoffs. Regular season they were fine (well maybe not this year) but even Kent could admit for the most part they were a great team. Though it did seem unlikely that a Cup would be in their future. “So what Alexei? Lots of teams go decades without wins. Hell, some still haven’t won the cup.” Kent took Alexei’s hand. “Why is it bugging you?” 

Alexei sighed. “No, it not be bugging me but you see my family does not think I am improving here. They see no future.”

Kent hated to admit it but he didn’t know a lot about Tater’s family. He knew they were very big and very close, and that Tater cared about them a lot. “Your family wants you to switch teams?” Kent asked, slightly confused.

Shaking his head, Alexei responded, “No Kenny, my family want me to return to Russia and play in KHL.”

Kent pulled back, completely shocked. “Your family what?”

“They think it better if I play for Russia. They feel I do better there and then can be closer to home.” 

Kent frowned. “But Alexei, you’ve built a career here. A good career. Why do they want you to leave it all behind?”

This time Alexei reached out to hold Kent’s hand across the table. “You don’t understand, Kenny. They don’t see any improvement. They think I go nowhere in America. No cup, no captain job, no wins. I do much better in Russia they say. They say I forget about family. That I don’t care about them. They think I should be closer to home.”

“That’s bullshit, Tater.” Kent pulled his hand away. “I’m hearing a lot about what they think is right for you. But what do you want Alexei? Do _you_ want to leave and go play in Russia?” Kent started at Alexei, waiting for him to answer.

Alexei took a deep breath. “I do not know, Kenny. I am so confused. They right about some things. And it could be nice to be closer to home.” Alexei put is his head down in his hands. “I just don’t know.”

Kent was across the table in an instant. Alexei almost never got this upset. Gently, rubbing Alexei’s back, he asked the question he was afraid to ask, “Alexei, what about us?”

Alexei looked up. His eyes were slightly red. “If I go back to Russia, Kenny, I don’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh! what is this? actual plot!! Unbelievable!
> 
> okay so honestly I'm not really happy with this chapter but everytime I tried to rewrite something it just seemed more and more awkward to read and worse than usual, sorry. 
> 
> on the other hand, to all the lovely readers out there who are continuing to read this and give kudos and write comments: THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH. You guys are the reason that I'm still attemping to write so really thank you so so much.

**Author's Note:**

> So ya this is my first fic ever and ya i know its terrible. Sorry you had to suffer through it. i'll probably continue this for a little to see if it might get better so if you'd give it a chance that'd be lovely (comments would be especially lovely so i could get better). Again sorry for its terribleness but thanks for reading it


End file.
